Just say stop
by aonalion
Summary: It's Jim's final night at Duel Academy and he just wants to say goodbye to Kenzan. Yaoi, Jim X Kenzan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yes, another one with Jim and Kenzan. Can you tell I like this pairing yet? x'D

Now, this story will have another chapter, and it will contain a **_lemon_**. (My very first...)

* * *

It was the transfer students' final night at Duel Academy, the sun was already setting, all the bags had been packed and all the goodbyes said. Except for one.

Jim was walking around the school campus, growing more and more impatient and worried for every minute. There were no one else around, everyone was at the party Judai and the others were throwing for the transfer students. Jim even left Karen back at the Slifer Red dorm, knowing that she liked it there and that the others would take good care of her.

There was one final thing Jim had to do before he left for Southern Academy again, a trip that would take four days by boat. If he didn't do it now, who knew when he got the opportunity to do it again?

Jim looked to his left and right when he walked down the broad path leading from the main building to the Slifer Red dorm. He'd looked everywhere, and his final hope was that the person he was looking for had returned to the party.

As he got closer to the dorm, he could hear loud music and a few crashes and thuds from inside the building, along with shouts and laughter. Jim couldn't help but smile. At least the others were having fun.

He walked past the building and all the way to the edge of the cliff, where he stood and watched the sun set for a while. The waves crashed against the rocks further down, and when Jim looked down he saw something that made his heart beats speed up.

Jim climbed down as quietly as he could − which was a lot more than most since he was so used to climbing − and walked up to the person sitting on a large rock.

"Hi." Jim said softly.

Kenzan made a startled noise, turned halfway around to see who it was and looked annoyed when he saw it was Jim. He didn't reply, and turned towards the ocean again, his arms crossed over his chest.

Jim sat down next to him and looked at him a bit worriedly. Kenzan tried to ignore him, but when Jim didn't say anything for a couple of minutes he sighed. "What?" he finally snapped and jerked his head towards Jim.

"Aren't you going to party with the others?" Jim asked, completely serious.

"Tsk." was all Kenzan said and he looked away.

"I looked for you, you know." Jim smiled a little when he saw a slight blush appear on the other's cheeks.

"… yeah, so?" Kenzan said and tried to sound unaffected, but failed.

Jim smiled even wider. "It _is_ my last night here. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Kenzan suddenly noticed Jim had been moving closer and closer almost unnoticeably, and was now sitting so close his upper arm touched Kenzan's shoulder. Kenzan hurriedly stood up and took a few steps back.

"Can't you just say goodbye to everyone else instead and leave me alone?" he almost shouted. It sounded stupid, but when Jim touched him he could hardly speak at all. Jim stood up as well and took a few steps towards Kenzan, but this just made the dinosaur fan back away even more.

The truth was of course that Kenzan didn't want Jim to leave − he didn't want any of the transfer students to leave − but especially not Jim. He couldn't quite put his finger on it either, but ever since their duel he would watch Jim when he didn't notice, pray that he would look at him or talk to him. And when Jim did talk to him − called him Dino boy − his heart would skip a beat.

Jim was walking towards him, his face completely serious. Kenzan was pretty scared by now and almost fell backwards when he tripped over a loose rock trying to get away from Jim. Then his back suddenly hit something hard and he was forced to stop. He looked back − it was the cliff wall, blocking his way and effectively trapping him in a corner between the ocean and Jim.

By now, Jim was nothing more than a few feet away, but there he stopped. His arms hung by his side leaving him completely defenceless, but his face was dead serious and his eyes were almost hidden in the shadow of his cowboy hat. "Kenzan…" his voice was dark with desire, and Kenzan could feel his heart skip a beat and then starting to beat twice its normal pace. "I would never do anything you don't want me too. Just say 'stop'."

He took a step forward, lifting one hand and placing it on Kenzan's hip, the other hand travelling from Kenzan's shoulder, up his neck and cupping his cheek. Jim smiled over how hot Kenzan's skin was − it must be his dinosaur DNA.

Kenzan was obviously shocked, his whole body completely frozen over; he couldn't move at all. Jim was so close, his slender fingers slowly drawing circles on his cheek, his eyes tracing the outlines of his lips… and he smelled so good, like a jungle would after a heavy rain. When he finally had the presence to move again, he slowly lifted his arms − it felt like they weighted a ton − and put them on Jim's hips, pulling him closer.

Jim's eyes widened in surprise, but he continued gently rubbing Kenzan's cheek. He smiled and closed in, rubbing his nose against the other boy's. "Just say stop." he whispered, his breath running over Kenzan's lips, making them tingle and sending bolts of pleasure through his body.

_Like hell__,_ Kenzan thought.

He covered the last bit of space between them, and smiled when Jim jerked his head back only a few millimetres, clearly surprised. But Jim quickly recovered, biting Kenzan's lip gently and receiving a low moan as a reward. He ran his tongue over Kenzan's lower lip and Kenzan opened his mouth a little, letting Jim stick his tongue in there. They explored each other freely, one of Kenzan's hands nestling itself in Jim's hair and the other tugging at his belt, bringing him closer.

After a while they had to come up for air. Kenzan was breathing heavily and blushing like crazy. Jim smiled when he saw the other like this and leaned forward again. He kissed Kenzan's neck, biting and licking a trail from his ear down to the point where his shirt covered his skin. Every time he touched the other's skin, Kenzan would gasp and moan and arch his back more and more.

Jim stopped and pulled back a bit, but only enough so he could look the other in his beautiful, brown eyes. They stood there for several minutes, both breathing heavily, and just drank in the sight of the other.

Jim lowered his head as Kenzan did the same thing, their foreheads came to rest against each other. They both closed their eyes and listened to the other breathing.

"D-d'you wanna…" Jim trailed off and kissed Kenzan lightly instead.

"Oh god yes." Kenzan blurted out before he could stop himself, making Jim chuckle.

"Well, come on then." Jim said and backed away a little. He took Kenzan's warm hand in his, and led the way to his private room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Uh, so... yeah! I decided to update this story, since... well... *blushes*

Lets just say I've learnt a few things, oke?

* * *

Jim opened the door to his private room but didn't turn on the lights. It was a large, exquisite room, with a huge window covering most of the wall opposite to the door. To the right was a two-person bed with silken sheets and pillows and next to it a nightstand with a small lamp.

Kenzan followed Jim into the room, still gripping the other's hand tight. He looked around, clearly nervous and not so sure about this anymore. Jim noticed his nervousness and took his other hand as well before kissing him lightly.

"Don't be afraid. It…" Jim looked Kenzan in his eyes and saw the genuine fright, almost overshadowing the lust. He couldn't lie to him. "It… will hurt at first, but it'll feel better later. And it gets easier each time."

Kenzan blinked and then blushed, looking away. _Each time… _Like they'd do it more than once.

Jim smiled and led Kenzan to the bed, never breaking the eye contact with him. Then he removed Kenzan's vest and shirt, while Kenzan took off Jim's cowboy hat and his scarf. Jim repeated what he'd done down by the ocean; he licked and kissed Kenzan's neck all the way from below his ear to his collarbone.

He could tell Kenzan was shaking slightly, and his hands were loosely placed on Jim's hips; he obviously didn't know what to do. Then he suddenly started to unbutton Jim's shirt and tore it off him rather violently. He placed his hands on Jim's chest and hesitated a moment before sliding them down over Jim's abdomen, feeling his muscles. Jim suddenly gasped as Kenzan's hands went lower and his muscles tensed up.

Kenzan quickly jerked back his hands − thinking he'd done something wrong − and almost took a step back before Jim could stop him.

"No, no…" Jim whispered hurriedly and pulled Kenzan closer to him again. "Don't stop, I was, um… don't stop."

Kenzan swallowed hard and started stroking Jim's stomach, more confident, more demanding this time. Jim smiled at his change of attitude and unbuckled his belt. He backed off a little, allowing Kenzan to pull down his pants, while removing his own as well.

Jim grabbed Kenzan by his shoulders and gently lay him down on the bed before following him. He hovered over Kenzan, drinking in the sight of him lying beneath him − blushing slightly, his pupils dilated and his eyes filled with emotion. Jim lowered himself, one hand on each side of Kenzan's head, and continued kissing him. Kenzan moaned and growled but never quit stroking Jim's chest, his abdomen, his hips…

Jim broke away from the kiss only long enough to grab a bottle of scented oil from the nightstand. He poured some in his hands and started massaging it onto Kenzan's chest and stomach. Kenzan closed his eyes and felt the wonderful sensation of Jim's hands slowly tracing patterns on his abdomen. Jim carefully spread Kenzan's legs apart and rubbed in the oil there as well.

"Relax." Jim hummed and slowly entered Kenzan with one finger. Kenzan gasped before he could stop himself. It did hurt, but it felt so good at the same time. Jim bent his fingers deep inside of Kenzan in search of something. Kenzan gasped and threw his head back hard as Jim hit a spot he didn't even know he had. A bolt of pleasure ran through him for a moment, making him see stars. Jim pulled out again and used two fingers instead. Kenzan arched his back and grabbed the cover with a suppressed moan, and Jim immediately pulled out again.

Jim kissed and licked Kenzan's neck again, knowing that he loved it, to calm him down. He opened his eyes and pulled back a bit to see that Kenzan was watching him. He looked rather frightened, but he was smiling and blushing slightly at the same time, his breath faster than normal. Jim lowered himself again and kissed Kenzan deeply.

"Just say stop." Jim reminded him with a whisper, making Kenzan smile.

Jim slowly massaged in some more oil on Kenzan's thighs, and then entered him with two fingers again. Kenzan arched his back and moaned loudly, but nodded slightly to make Jim understand that it was okay, he was okay; he could continue.

With a contented sigh Jim settled between Kenzan's legs. Kenzan closed his eyes and braced himself, almost ripping the covers apart as he grabbed onto them tightly for support. Then he suddenly felt a pair of hands tugging at his own, nudging them to let go of the cover. Jim lifted Kenzan's hands and placed them around his neck, not caring if he got scratch marks all over his back.

The moment Jim entered him he lowered himself and caught Kenzan's lips with his own. Kenzan let out something in between of a moan and a growl into Jim's mouth, digging his fingers into his neck, bringing him closer. After breaking the kiss and making sure Kenzan was alright Jim started rocking − slowly at first but then faster and faster.

Kenzan arched his back more and more as Jim went deeper and faster, jolts of pain and pleasure searing through him, making him see stars and fireworks explode in his sight. Growls and screams and moans filled the air, he didn't know which one of them made them, but it didn't really matter.

A sob tore through Kenzan's body as Jim went particularly deep and he felt a few tears run down his cheeks. It hurt more than it felt good now. He couldn't take it anymore, it was too much, the invasion was too much − there was someone else deep inside his body and he didn't have any control at all.

Jim realized something wasn't right, he stopped but didn't pull out and looked worriedly at Kenzan, who was grimacing and sobbing quietly.

Kenzan suddenly opened his eyes and Jim gasped in shock. His eyes were yellow, his pupils long and thin and every ounce of his insecurity was gone. All that was left was his dinosaur DNA, his primal thoughts, his survival instincts. Kenzan growled towards Jim and showed his gritted teeth.

Jim hesitated for a moment but then found the courage to kiss Kenzan, who resisted at first and tried to turn away his head. But Jim refused to let that happen and held Kenzan's lips firmly in place. Jim tried to project all his calm towards Kenzan, until he finally closed his eyes and his face softened again.

When Kenzan opened his eyes again they were normal, but confused and surprised. Jim let out a relieved breath and smiled towards him, truly happy. Kenzan still looked confused but seemed satisfied with the response and pulled Jim down so he could kiss him.

Jim broke away from the kiss and sped things up again. He started stroking Kenzan as he got deeper and matched the strokes with his own rocking, bringing both Kenzan and himself closer to that wonderful peak.

When Kenzan came with a loud cry, the sight and sound of is helped to drive Jim over the edge as well, coming with a low moan.

Jim pulled out of Kenzan and collapsed half on top of him. Kenzan wound his arms around Jim and nestled one hand in his hair while Jim slowly traced circles on Kenzan's stomach. They lay there for several minutes, listening to each other breathe and slowly drifting off into sleep.

Jim suddenly lifted his head a little and looked at Kenzan only to see that he was watching him. They smiled tiredly towards each other and then simply looked at each other for a while, drinking in the − to them beautiful − sight.

"I think… I love you." Kenzan's voice sounded small, hoarse.

"I know I love you." Jim bent his head and placed a light kiss on his lips, smiling.


End file.
